Various established deployments as well as new proposals for MPLS/BGP multicast VPN are not aware of the underlying unicast routing policy in multicast enabled VPN. The existing solutions and even new proposals do not take into account that different VPN sites might require different routing policies. As a consequence, VPN hosts might receive duplicated, unsolicited or unwanted multicast traffic. Multicast traffic from a source, S, to a multicast receiver group, G, should not be sent to multicast Virtual Routing and Forwarding (VRF) that has not “joined” the tunnel announced by a next hop towards S.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for enabling congruent multicast and unicast routing in a Multi-Protocol Label Switching/Border Gateway Protocol (MPLS/BGP) multicast Virtual Private Network (VPN).